Dead or Alive
by Yami's Aibou
Summary: With Yami left dead by a park shooting, Bakura finds comfort in talking to his grave. It's been a year, and Bakura is spending the whole day with Yami. AU, Yaoi-Darkshipping, violence, character death, shooting, language. Re-done story is posted as chap 2
1. Dead or Alive

UPDATE: Chapter 2 is a revised version of this. Changed a middle part, the whole ending, and random little things here and there. Please review both and let me know if you think my style's improved :D

This idea just came to me because I was reading a lot of Yami angst yesterday. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Me no own…so saddening.

Warning: Blood, death, violence (of the unnecessary kind), and cursing.

Start

**BANG!**

"GET DOWN!" Kaiba shouted over the sound of gunshot. He grabbed Mokuba and Ryou, throwing them into the bush and diving on top of them to protect them.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted, darting towards Yugi. And the gun fire.

"PHARAOH!" Bakura shouted, running after him. One of the thugs with guns shot at Yugi. Time seemed to slow down to Bakura as he watched Yami jump for Yugi, knocking him out of the way and taking the bullet. "NO!" He screamed, and Bakura charged towards the thug, but instead of fighting him, he punched the thug square in the jaw then banished the 3 thugs to the shadow realm. Bakura rushed to Yami's side. Yugi was sobbing into Yami's shoulder.

"You can't die, Yami! You just can't!" Yugi wailed. Bakura dropped to the ground next to Yami.

"Tomb robber…" Yami whispered. Bakura took his hand.

"I'm here Pharaoh." Bakura said softly, tears coming from his chocolate eyes. He looked into the eyes of his former rival, the once brilliant crimson dulling to the color of dark blood.

"Take…care of…Yugi." He wheezed.

"You're not gonna die." Yami took the hand he wasn't comforting Yugi with and placed it on Bakura's face, blood mixing with tears. Bakura covered the hand with his own.  
"Make sure…he doesn't…get into any…trouble."  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Bakura shouted desperately, tear streaming from his eyes. He clutched Yami's hand tightly to his chest. All the bystanders could feel Bakura's heart breaking. "You can't die." He choked down a sob.

"Thank you…Akefia, my friend." The hand in Bakura's fell limp, and his eyes shut. His head turned onto the ground, and his chest stopped its rise and fall. Yugi's sobs became louder and more broken. Bakura sat still, holding the limp hand against his face while he cried silently.

Yami was dead.

"Hey Baka Pharaoh." Bakura said as he sat in front of a grave. "It's me, the Baka Tomb Robber. I can't believe its been a whole year." He pulled the wilted roses out from the small vase built into the headstone, replacing it with a brown rose, a crimson rose, an amethyst rose, and a sapphire rose. "Yugi wants me to say hi. He couldn't come here today because he's in jail again. I know, I told you I'd watch out for him. But he went totally crazy the other day. I tried to stop him from shoplifting at the mall and he came at me with a knife. How he hid a knife that large I don't know. But the stupid store clerk called 911 and they arrested him. The bail for 'attempted murder' is kind of big, so we're having some trouble getting enough money, since Yugi doesn't want us getting Kaiba involved in this whole thing." Bakura sighed. "Ever since you passed, your hikari has become so much darker. He actually scares me sometimes. I see what Ishizu meant when she said that Yami and Hikari can't live without each other. I assumed she was being melodramatic, but not anymore.

"Kaiba says hi as well. He told me he'd try to stop by, but judging by the roses, I take it I was your last visit. Glad I thought to bring his rose. He's taken this pretty badly. I assume he puts on a show for you but, according to Mokuba, he cried a lot at the beginning, and yesterday he announced his retirement from duel monsters. I know, he's the baka! But other than Mokuba you were one of the closest people to him. Weird…" Bakura sighed, and sprawled out over top of the grave.

"Remember the first time we met? Back in Egypt, I mean. It was the day where you give a lotus to your friend, and I had given mine to a dog because no one else would take it! But then I met you, and I gave you a weird coin for your lotus, but then I had to go. What a weird twist of fate, right? Oh wait one sec, Ryou's calling me on the link.

\Sup hikari?\

/Where are you?/

\Down at Yami's grave, it's a year to the day\

/Oh yeah, I forgot. Do you want me to bring you a picnic lunch?/

"What do you think, Yami? A nice picnic?" A nice, warm breeze floated through the air. "Yeah, I thought so."

\Sure! Bring your rose, too. I forgot yours.\

/See you soon/

Bakura shut the mind link.

"So, Yami, Ryou's gonna come and bring some food and we'll have a nice chat." Bakura smiled a melancholy smile. He sat at the grave for another half an hour, just talking about his life, like his new job, and how school was almost up for Ryou, and his new plan for disciplining Yugi. Ryou finally arrived with a multi-colored bouquet.

"Who couldn't come?" Bakura asked, seeing the cerulean, amber, emerald, moss green, grey and turquoise roses.

"Anzu, Jou, Otogi, Honda, Mokuba and Noah couldn't make it."  
"Oh right! I forgot to tell you Pharaoh, Kaiba found a backed up file of Noah and brought him back to the world of the living! And he's nice now!" Bakura said to the grave stone.

"Yep!" Ryou chirped as he set the flowers in the vase and started to unpack the lunch. It was just simple rice balls, but the two of them enjoyed it as they chatted with each other about Yami. Ryou laughed, a bit of rice flying out of his mouth.

"I just remembered…do you remember the first time you and Yami got drunk in this time?"

"I was drunk, so enlighten me." Bakura replied.

"Well, you two went out with Malik and Yugi and I decided to stay home, so I don't know the whole story, but Malik's filled me in a lot. So basically…

__-Flash Back-__

"_How many shots did you guys drink? I had, like, 12." Malik asked. Yami tried counting the glasses on the table._

"_Does 5,000 sound right? Because that's what it felt like." Yami replied._

"_Where's the tomb robber?" Malik questioned, looking around nervously._

"_I don't kn-OH MY RA! BAKURA GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS!" Yami squealed. Bakura came out from under the table and pinned Yami against it._

"_Oh, come on baby. Why so shy? We've been together for a while now." Bakura said seductively, trying to slip his hands into the waistband of Yami's pants. Yami blushed a bright crimson that rivaled his eyes._

"_You two?" Malik gasped._

"_NO!" Yami looked shocked, and Bakura took that moment of distraction to get one of his hands down the back of Yami's pants. "What are you doing?" Yami slapped Bakura, who backed away. Yami got out his ringing cell phone. "Hey aibouuuuuu! - Me? Drunk? No…! Why ever would you think that? - Malik had like, 12 shots. - Nah, he wimped out way before I did and GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS BAKURA! - I dunno…so aibou I forgot where we live. - Yes I am extremely drunk and EEP! Wait, mmm, that felt good. - Oh yeah I'll be home soon. -Bye!" He hung up the phone and turned to the tomb robber who was feeling up his ass. Yami grabbed Bakura's head and forced his lips against the other's. They started ravaging each other in the night club.  
"And now it's time to go!" Malik said, dragging the two now half naked men out of the club._

__-End Flashback-__

"That's how I ended up in bed with Yami? I totally don't remember that." Bakura said. Ryou giggled.

"Yeah! Then I was sleeping over at Yugi's when we heard you guys in Yami's bedroom. When Yugi's grandfather walked by just as Yami shouted 'Harder Tomb robber, HARDER!' the look on his face was priceless! And even though we were on the other side of the house, we could hear the headboard slamming against the wall." Bakura and Ryou laughed. "Oh and the next morning, you came downstairs and said 'The pharaoh was the best night of my life. Oh, and he might be walking funny for a couple of days. Sorry about that.'" Ryou attempted to imitate his yami, doing a pretty good job at it. "And then you passed out at the kitchen table."  
"Oh yeah, I remember that part. Best night, worst hangover…" Bakura said. Ryou's watch beeped.

"Gah! I'm going to be late for work! Sorry Bakura, sorry Yami, I have to go!" He jumped up and scurried away. Bakura sighed.

"Always late for something." And then he chatted amiably with the tombstone until it got dark and was time to go.

"Yami…before I leave I have a confession. I wanted to tell you this while you were alive, but I never got the courage. It's the whole reason I've taken to calling myself baka tomb robber. You see, I've felt this way since Ancient Egypt, and I think it's only fair that you know. Yami, I love you. I always did and I always will. Dead or alive, you're the only one for me." There was a rustling in leaves as someone walked in front of the grave stone. "Can't you see I'm fcking mourning? Get out of here!"  
"Hello to you too, Akefia." A familiar baritone voice said. Tears welled in Bakura's eyes.

"Yami?" He whispered, and looked up. In front of him was the man he loved, dressed in white leather. A smirk adorned his lips.

"The one and only." Yami replied. Bakura tackled him.

"Oh Ra it really is you! I missed you so much!" Yami pulled Bakura's face up and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too."

END

Aw! I was in need of a Darkshipping fix, and here it is! Review and Favorite, pretty please?


	2. Dead or Alive REVISED!

So...after a review I got, like, right after I put this story up, I realized how cheese the ending was. It's been bothering me and bothering me, so I changed it. Then I went back and revised the rest of it to make it better. Then I realized the lotus story wasn't mine, and I couldn't find it again, so I cut it out and made up on based on the yugioh meme I did. I'm posting it as a second chapter so that people can read both versions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, nor do I pretend to.

Warning: Blood, death, violence (of the unnecessary kind), and cursing.

Start

**BANG!**

"GET DOWN!" Kaiba shouted over the sound of gunshot. He grabbed Mokuba and Ryou, throwing them into the bush and diving on top of them to protect them.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted, darting towards Yugi. And the gun fire.

"PHARAOH!" Bakura shouted, running after him. One of the thugs with guns shot at Yugi. Time seemed to slow down to Bakura as he watched Yami jump for Yugi, knocking him out of the way and taking the bullet. "NO!" He screamed, and Bakura charged towards the thug, but instead of fighting him, he punched the thug square in the jaw then banished the 3 thugs to the shadow realm. Bakura rushed to Yami's side. Yugi was sobbing into Yami's shoulder.

"You can't die, Yami! You just can't!" Yugi wailed. Bakura dropped to the ground next to Yami.

"Tomb robber…" Yami whispered. Bakura took his hand.

"I'm here Pharaoh." Bakura said softly, tears coming from his chocolate eyes. He looked into the eyes of his former rival, the once brilliant crimson dulling to the color of dark blood.

"Take…care of…Yugi." He wheezed.

"You're not gonna die." Yami took the hand he wasn't comforting Yugi with and placed it on Bakura's face, blood mixing with tears. Bakura covered the hand with his own.  
"Make sure…he doesn't…get into any…trouble." Coughing racked his body, and blood came from his mouth.  
"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" Bakura shouted desperately, tear streaming from his eyes. He clutched Yami's hand tightly to his chest. All the bystanders could feel Bakura's heart breaking. "You can't die." He choked down a sob.

"Thank you…Akefia, my friend." The hand in Bakura's fell limp, and his eyes shut. His head turned onto the ground, and his chest stopped its rise and fall. Yugi's sobs became louder and more broken. Bakura sat still, holding the limp hand against his face while he cried silently.

Yami was dead.

* * *

"Hey Pharaoh." Bakura said as he sat in front of a grave. "It's me, the Baka Tomb Robber. I can't believe its been a whole year." He pulled the wilted roses out from the small vase built into the headstone, replacing it with a chocolate rose, a crimson rose, an amethyst rose, and a sapphire rose. "Yugi wants me to say hi. He couldn't come here today because he's in jail again. I know, I told you I'd watch out for him, and I'm sorry I keep failing. But you've got to understand, he went totally crazy the other day. I tried to stop him from shoplifting at the mall so he comes at me with a freaking _knife_. How he hid a knife that large I don't know. Even _**I**_ am not that good. But the stupid store clerk called 911 even though I _said_ I could handle it! Anyways, the police came and they arrested him. The bail for 'attempted murder'" He did air quotes around that, "is kind of large, so we're having some trouble getting enough money, since Yugi doesn't want us getting Kaiba involved in this whole thing." Bakura sighed, running his fingers through his snow white hair. "Ever since you passed, your hikari has become so much darker. He actually scares me sometimes. I see what Ishizu meant when she said that Yami and Hikari can't live without each other. I assumed she was being melodramatic, but not anymore..."

"Kaiba says hi as well. He told me he'd try to stop by, but judging by the roses, I take it I was your last visit. Glad I thought to bring his rose. He's taken this pretty badly. I assume he puts on a show for you but, according to Mokuba, he cried a lot at the beginning, and yesterday he announced his retirement from duel monsters. I know, he's a dumb ass! But other than Mokuba you were one of the closest people to him. Weird…" Bakura sighed, and sprawled out over top of the grave. He paused for a little while, staring at the clouds rolling by.

"Remember the first time we met? Back in Egypt, I mean. You had run away from the palace in a fit of anger when we were both teenagers, I think it was 14 or 15, and then you were lost so I helped you home. But when you wanted me to come in, the palace guards threw a hissy so I ran. What a weird twist of fate, right? Oh wait one sec, Ryou's calling me on the link.

\Sup hikari?\

/Where are you?/

\Down at Yami's grave, it's a year to the day\

/Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you want me to bring you a picnic lunch?/

"What do you think, Yami? A nice picnic?" A nice, warm breeze floated through the air. "Yeah, I thought so."

\Sure! Bring your rose, too. I forgot yours.\

/See you soon/

Bakura shut the mind link.

"So, Yami, Ryou's gonna come and bring some food and we'll have a nice chat." Bakura smiled a melancholy smile. He sat at the grave for another half an hour, just talking about his life, like his new job, and how school was almost up for Ryou, and his new plan for disciplining Yugi. Ryou finally arrived with a multi-colored bouquet.

"Who couldn't come?" Bakura asked, seeing the cerulean, amber, emerald, moss green, grey and turquoise roses.

"Anzu, Jou, Otogi, Honda, Mokuba and Noa couldn't make it."  
"Oh right! I forgot to tell you Pharaoh, Kaiba found a backed up file of Noa and brought him back to the world of the living! And he's nice now!" Bakura said to the grave stone.

"Yep!" Ryou chirped as he set the flowers in the vase and started to unpack the lunch. It was just simple rice balls, but the two of them enjoyed it as they chatted with each other about Yami. Ryou laughed, a bit of rice flying out of his mouth.

"I just remembered…do you remember the first time you and Yami got drunk in this time?"

"I was drunk, so enlighten me." Bakura replied.

"Well, you two went out with Malik and Yugi and I decided to stay home, so I don't know the whole story, but Malik filled me in a lot. This is what he said happened...

"_How many shots did you guys drink? I had, like, ummm, 12 I guess." Malik asked. Yami tried counting the glasses on the table._

"_Does 5,000 sound right? Because that's what it felt like." Yami replied._

"_Where's the tomb robber?" Malik questioned, looking around nervously._

"_I don't kn-OH RA! BAKURA GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS!" Yami squealed. Bakura came out from under the table and pinned Yami against it._

"_Oh, come on baby. Why so shy? We've been together for a while now." Bakura said seductively, trying to slip his hands into the waistband of Yami's pants. Yami blushed a bright crimson that rivaled his eyes._

"_You two?" Malik gasped._

"_NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami looked shocked, and Bakura took that moment of distraction to get one of his hands down the back of Yami's pants. "**What are you ****d**oing?" Yami slapped Bakura, who backed away. Yami got out his ringing cell phone. "Who's dis? Oh HAYYYYY it's AIBOUUUUU! - Meeeee? Drunk? Noooo! Why ever would you think that? - Umm, Malik said he had like, 12 shots. - Nah, he wimped out way before I did and GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY PANTS BAKURA! - Yeah I really...I dunno…so aibou I forgot where we live. Waiitt, Malik what club is this?" Malik shrugged, "Oh okay he doesn't know either. - Okay yes I am **extreeeeeeemely** drunk and EEP! I'M GONNA...wait, mmm, that felt gooood. - Oh yeah um I'll be home soon. Maybe. Whatever. Byeeeeee!" He hung up the phone and turned to the tomb robber who was feeling up his ass. Yami grabbed Bakura's head and forced his lips against the other's. They started ravaging each other in the night club.  
"And now it's time to go!" Malik said, dragging the two now half naked men out of the club."_

"That's how I ended up in bed with Yami? I totally don't remember that." Bakura said. Ryou giggled.

"Yeah! Then I was sleeping over at Yugi's when we heard you guys in Yami's bedroom. When Yugi's grandfather walked by just as Yami shouted 'Harder, Tomb robber, HARDER!' the look on his face was priceless! And even though we were on the other side of the house, we could hear the headboard slamming against the wall." Bakura and Ryou laughed. "Oh yeah, and the next morning, you came downstairs and said 'The pharaoh was the best night of my life. Oh, and he might be walking funny for a couple of days. Sorry about that.'" Ryou attempted to imitate his yami, doing a pretty good job at it. "And then you passed out at the kitchen table."  
"Oh yeah, I remember that part. Best night, worst hangover…" Bakura said. Ryou's watch beeped.

"Gah! I'm going to be late for work! Sorry Bakura, sorry Yami, I have to go!" He jumped up and scurried away. Bakura sighed.

"Always late for something." And then he chatted amiably with the tombstone until it got dark and was time to go.

"Yami…before I leave I have a confession. I wanted to tell you this while you were alive, but I never got the courage. You see, I've felt this way since Ancient Egypt, and I think it's only fair that you know. Yami, I love you. I always did and I always while." There was a rustling in the leaves as the warm wind from earlier blew in. It was a light, caressing breeze that swirled around him, playing with his hair, brushing against his skin. The air concentrated on his lips in what felt like a kiss, and then it disappeared. As it blew away, Bakura found he was crying. He knew Yami had been there.

He knew he wasn't alone.

END

So, yeah. This is the better version. At least, better to me. Anyways, review and favorite, sil-te-plait! (and wish me luck on my French speaking finals tomorrow! I am sooo screwed!)


End file.
